Hospital Romance
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Judai Yuki is the new nurse at Domino City Hospital, there he meets top doctor and ladies man, Doctor Johan Anderson. After a few months they started dating what will the hospital board think of this? Last Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Another sprirtshipping story coming to you.

I don't own Yugioh GX.

Summary: Judai Yuki is a new nurse at Domino City Hospital, there he meets the top doctor and ladies man, Doctor Johan Anderson. After a few months Johan asks Judai on a date. What will the hospital board think of this?

Please read and review.

* * *

As Johan walked down the hallway of Domino City Hospital, eating a sandwich, since it was his lunch break, he looked though his patient chart and they weren't looking good. Suddenly a young nurse bumped into him. "I'm sorry," the nurse said looking up at Johan.

Johan stared at the nurse. "I heard there was a new nurse starting but, sorry if this sounds sexist, but I expected to see a woman."

The nurse laughed. His uniform was red like all the other nurses, but with pants instead. The nurse pulled himself and Johan up. Johan caught a glimpse of the nurses badge. It read;

"Yuki Judai."

"I'm so glad to bump into you, Doctor Anderson," Judai said blushing.

Johan blushed. "Please call me Johan."

Judai looked down at Johan's blue shirt covered in mayonnaise. "I'm sorry about your shirt."

"It's okay. It was the only thing I had for lunch but it's okay."

"It was? Well, I'm on my break, would you like to come with me to the cafeteria? My treat."

Johan nodded. First of all he got changed into dry blue scrubs, then went down to the cafeteria with Judai.

-- The Cafeatria--

Judai and Johan sat talking for a while and discovered why they wanted to go into the medical business.

Judai lost his parents in a car accident and had to live with his grandparents.

As for Johan he had always thought of being a superhero saving lives but a doctor was the closet he could get.

"You must have have had big ambitions to become a doctor of such potential," Judia stated.

Johan blushed dark red. "Well I wouldn't say I have so much potential," he laughed nervously. "But thank you Judai-chan."

Now Judai blush. "You're welome."

"Oh sorry my lunch has ended," Johan said looking at his watch.

"It's okay, Johan- kun."

Johan smirked and kissed Judai's forehead. Judia blushed deep, deep red. "Welcome to Domino City Hospital. I hope to see you again."

Judai was amazed with what just happened. Oh my life, he thought.

* * *

What did you think? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to say **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!! **

This is my first real Spiritshipping story!!

Thank you. This chapter is for you all!!

P.S Thank you basically everyone who read the story!!

* * *

"Hey Johan," called out Doctor Jun'ichi. "Fancy a game of basketball?"

"Sure," Johan said.

Jun'ichi grabbed Johan's arm and dragged him outside. Outside were six other doctors. "Four against four," Johan said.The team captains were Jun'ichi and Johan.

Current Johan's team were winning. Johan had the ball. "Hey Johan-kun," a familiar voice shouted.

Johan stopped and looked around. THere he saw his favourite nurse- Judai. "Hey Judai-Chan," he waved. Suddenly someone knocked the ball out of his hands. Judai couldn't help but giggle.

"Time out," Johan said making a 'T' with his hands.

Jun'ichi ran up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked, then he saw Judai smiling at Johan. "Oh. Someone has an admirer."

"Shut it," Johan said walking over to Judai."Hey. You know you just cost me the game."

Judai blushed. "Sorry," he said shyly. "It seems whenever I'm with you something always happens!"

"I don't mind," Johan shrugged. "I like being with you. Hey. How long you been here now?"

"Five months today."_ Five months today since I met you._

"That long? You plan on staying here or going anywhere else?"

"As long as your here, I'm here, Johan-Kun."

Johan blushed. "Look Judai-Chan, I've been thinking and would you like to go out with me?"

Judai blushed deeper. "Yes. Of course."

"Great. Tonight after out shifts?"

"That's good for me."

"See you later then."

Johan kissed Judai's cheek and went back to his basketball game.

--

At the end of their shifts Johan and Judai met up at the main entrance. Johan walked up to Judai, leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Judai blushed madly. "That was nice," he said.

"Your welcome," Johan smirked kissing him again.

Judai kissed back with emotion. Johan pulled away and held Judai's hand. "Let's get going."

Judai was so memorised by the kiss he nearly tripped- FIVE times.

--

Fir their date Johan had taken then to the "Ruby Castle." Judai's eyes widened at the site. The tables were covered in ruby red table clothes, with golden plates and red napkins. "This is beautiful," Judai gasped. "Your amazing Johan-Kun."

"It's nothing rel-"

"No. You are amazing Johan-Kun."

"Thank you, Judai-Chan."

Johan pulled out a chair as Judai sat down., he pushed the chair in and sat next to his beautiful brunette. "Order anything you want."

"Thank you."

"Judai how about we share a starter of chilli nachos?"

Judai nodded. Johan smiled, he placed his hand on top of Judai's. Judai felt a spark between them. He never felt so happy. Judai entwined his fingers with Johan's. "This is nice," he said sweetly.

"Yes it is," Johan said grasping Judai's hand tighter. "What should we have for main?"

"I think, I'll have the chicken."

"And I'll have the steak."

"Should we have a desert?"

"If we're not to full."

Judai laughed softly. "Okay then."

A waiter in a black shirt, black pants and shoes, topped with a golden name plate that said, "Kano." He walked over to the couple and said, "Hello. I'm Kano and I will be your waiter. What may I get the lovely couple?"

"A chili nachos starter," Johan said, "and for main chicken and steak."

"Drinks?"

Johan turned to Judai. "What would you like to drink?"

"Lemonade," Judai replied. "Work tomorrow."

Johan turned to Kano. "Two lemonades."

Kano took the menus and walked off.

Judai smiled at Johan. He was still holding his hand.

After the meal Judai asked Johan, "Why are you treating me so much?"

"Because you're the most amazing perrson in the world," Johan answered. And I'm falling for you."

Judai blushed. Someone as amazing as Johan is falling for him? "You're falling for me?"

"Who wouldn't?"

Judai kissed Johan passionately. He pulled away a couple of minutes later. Johan was dumbstruck."What was that for?"

"You've just made me the happiest person in the world. No one has ever said that to me before."

"Glad I'm the first. You really are special."

They kissed again, with more passion (mainly from Judai).

* * *

What did you think? Here's the deal. If I get enough reviews I'll update withion the next two days. Becasue I've already started it.

There is you challenge.

Johan and Judai: Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say **THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!! **

Johan walked up behind Judai and wrapped his arms around his favourite male nurse. "Good morning," he said. "How are you, my kawii Judai-Chan?"

Judai turned around and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck. "Fine, Johan-Kun. You?"

"I'm great now I've seen you. Meet me after work okay?"

"Okay," Judai said walking off.

Jun'ichi walked towards Johan. "Rule number one of Domino Hospital," Johan turned around, "no getting involed with _**nurses**_ or other doctors."

"I don't care," Johan shrugged.

"You can get fired for this," Jun'ichi warned.

"It wouldn't matter as long as I have Judai-Chan."

"Oh really?"

"Of course."

Johan walked of with his clipboard with his lists of patience for the day. "We'll see if your relationship is that strong Johan," smirked Jun'ichi. He laughed an evil laugh.

Two of the nurses laughed behind him. "He sould check into this hospital himself," one of the nurses laughed.

--

"Thank you again doctor," Mrs Morrison said shaking Johan's hand.

"No worries," Johan shrugged. "Just remember to take your medication everyday for the next three weeks. Any other problems don't hesitate to come."

"Thank you," Mrs Morrison left.

Judai walked up to Johan and grabbed his hand. "I thought you would have been finished," he whined.

"I'm sorry," Johna kissed Judai's cheek. "I'll go and get changed."

"Yay," Judai cheered as he ran out to the entrance.

--

In the Chief of Medicines office Jun'ichi was telling Hiro Yukito about waht he had saw about Johan and Judai. Most was a complete lie.

Hiro nodded and was lead by Jun'ichi to the park.

--

"Flower for the gentle man," a man asked carrying a boque of roses. Johan nodded and paid the man.

He turned to Judai and gave him the flower. "For you,Judai-Chan."

Judai blushed and pointed to a bench under a Sakura tree. "Can we sit down?"

Johan nodded and they sat down. "So this question," Johan began. Judai nodded. "Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" Judai blushed a deeper colour crimson. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Yes Johan-Kun. I'll be your boyfriend."

Johan kissed Judai passionately. Judai responded and started moaning. Johan brushed his tongue along Judai's bottom lip. Judai gasped and Johan took adventage and dove his tongue into Judai's moist cavern. Judai closed is eyes, wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and moaned loudly. Joan pulled Juai closer. Suddenly someone coughed in announce. Johan looked up. His eyes opened wide as he saw who was there; Jun'ichi and Hiro. "Crap!" he yelled.

"What is going ON?" Hiro asked.

"Johan is there something wrong?" Judai asked worriedly.

"You know you're not allowed relationship with colleges," Hiro explained.

Judai was confused why did Johan ask him out and ask him to be his boyfriend? "We'll talk about this tomorrow," Hiro said.

Jun'ichi smirked. "Told you," he said walking behind Hiro.

Judai started to cry, "W-why d-didn't y-you t-tell m-me?" Judai sobbed.

"I knew you wouldn't go out with me," Johan replied. He hugged Jucdai tightly. "Hey, it's going to be okay. Shhh."

"I hate to think what will happen."

"Me too, Judai-Chan. Me too."

* * *

There it is. Just like I said. Please review. Enough reviews and I update A.S.A.P.

Judai and Johan: Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!! **

Johan woke up the next morning to the bright sunshine. Today he had to face his punishment. It's over something so stupid, he thought. "Judai."

"Yeah," a voice yelled from the kitchen.

Johan got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. "Morning," Johan said to Judai. Judai had sepnt the night instead of going home. No, they didn't do anything. They mainly just talked the whole night. "What's cooking?"

"Bacon and eggs," Judai replied. Judai placed the bacon and eggs onto two plates and sat down next to Johan. "Eat up."

After breakfast Judai had finished washing the plates up, Johan strated to get ready for work. Judai sat at the table crying. "What have I done?" he sobbed. "It's all because I wanted to be with Johan he might get fired."

Johan heard the crying from the bathroom. "Oh Judai," he whispered. "How I love you so."

Once Johan had gotten changed he went into the kitchen and hugged Judai. "Don't cry," he said rubbing his back. "It's not your fault."

"I meant to bump into you. I wanted to meet you. I'm a bad person."

Johan blushed. "I wanted to meet you too Judai. I heard the new nurse was a smart and beautiful person, when I meet you, I fell in love with you right there and then.

"I love you too, Johan-Kun."

"Hey I have an idea," Johan said and whispered his idea in Judai's ear.

Judai nodded. "That might work."

--

Judai and Johan were stood in Hiro's office waiting for him to fire Johan but instead he made them an offer. "Of you two break up," he began, "then nither of you are fired and this whole thing is forgotten. Deal?"

"Deal," Johan and Judai said in unison as they walked out.

Johan closed the door behind them. "Let's quickly go to my office," Johan said grabbing Judai's hand.

They ran to Johan's office as fast as they could and slammed the door shut. They laughed histerically. "I can't..believe..he fell for...it," Judai said inbetween laughs.

"I..know," Johan laughed. "Like we would break up. We just started going out."

Judai and Johan stopped laughing and looked at eachother. "I love you," they both said in unison. Judai and Johan bothed leaned in to kiss. Their lips met. Johan dragged Judai over to the desk and laid him down. Johan asked entrance by bitting Judai's bottom lip. Judai opened his mouth granting Johan entrance. Johan and Judai both moaned as their tongues fought for domince. Johan won, of course. Judai maoned loudly. Johan kissed down Judai's jaw lin down his neck. "Ohh," Judai moaned. "Johan-Kun!"

"What in the world?" Jun'ichi's voice came. Judai and Johan pulled away from eachother.

"What are you doing here without knocking first?" Johan asked.

Jun'ichi smirked. "I got you NOW!"

Jun'ichi yelled running towards Hiro's office. "Judai get out of here," Johan demanded pushing Judai out the door.

Judai gave Johan a quick kiss before running off to the bathroom.

Jun'ichi pulled Hiro to Johan's office and broke open the door, which caused it to fall off the hinges. "See they're making out on the desk," Jun'ichi yelled in Hiro's face.

Hiro rose an eyebrow. All he saw was Johan going though his weekly reports. Jun'ichi's mouth dropped. "But-but-"

"You should check yourself into the hospital yourself, Jun'ichi," Hiro said. "Carry on, Johan"

"Why does everyone say that?" Jun'ichi yelled running after Hiro.

Johan sighed. Keeping his and Judai's relationship was going to be tougher then he thought.

* * *

I gave Johan an office because I thought it would work well with what I planned. Sorry I'm not very good with kissing sences. I'm working on it. Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter of Hospital Romance.

Please review.

P.S- I won't be able to update the next chapeter until wednesday because I'm going on a picnic and going shopping on Monday and Tuesday. So until Wednesday: BYE!!

P.S.S -PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY!! Just like I said. Here is the next chapter!! So enjoy this chapter!!

* * *

"Hey," Judai said walking up to Nurse Emily. "I need a favour."

Nurse Emily turned and sighed. "What is it?"

"My cousin is going to a costume party and can't find a good nurses costume so can see borrow one of yours."

"Okay. I'll get it you by the end of your shift."

Judai hugged Emily. "Thanks."

Judai ran off to find Johan. The first place he checked was in his office. Judai knocked on the door. "Come in," Johan said.

Judai walked in with a seductive smile on his face. "Are you ready for tonight?" he asked Johan sitting on his lap. "Because I got the nurses outfit. Let's not make it too much of a mess."

Johan smiled and kissed Judai's neck. "I'm so ready for tonight. I can't wait. Are you nervous?"

Judai blushed and nodded. "Of course. It's my first time."

"I know it is but don't worry. You'll find it enjoyable."

Judai nodded and kissed Johan. "I'll see you at your apartment around seven then."

Judai got up and left. Johan sighed. "I hope no one walks in on us tonight. Especially mum. I'm a grown man and she still feels the need to come round whenever she wants."

--

Johan's clock had struck seven and right on cue was Judai, knocking on the apartment door. Johan hurried over to the door. "Hello Judai-Chan," he purred. "Please come in."

Judai walked in swinging his hips. Johan's eyes glued to Judai's famine body. "Like what you see?" Judai asked.

Johan gulped and nodded. "Oh yeah."

"Meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes," Judai demanded. Johan nodded. "Good boy." Judai walked to the bed rom to change into something more comfortable.

Johan felt his pants get tighter. Ten minutes, he thought. That's all you have to wait. Ten minutes. Johan sat on the couch and watched some t.v to get his mind off what Jaden might be putting on. Then there was a knock on the door. "Crap!" Johan yelled. He got up and answered the door. There was his boss, Hiro. "S-S-S-SIR!"

"Yes. I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would drop by," Hiro explained walking in the apartment uninvited. Hiro looked around at Johan's apartment.

"It's nice to see you sir but I'm afraid I'm busy tonight," Johan said.

"Well that's ashame, because you know I'm leaving in a month and i'm looking for someone to replace me as Chief of Medience."

"Are you saying you want me to take over?"

"Yes. But I actually want to see what kind of home you have."

"Okay. Sure," Johan said nervously. "Just let me make sure the bedroom is clean. I hardly have time to clean."

Johan rushed to the bedroom. "Judai," he said rushing in. Johan stopped and stared at what Judai was wearing. Judai was wearing the dress version of the nurses uniform, grey knee high socks and a cute nurse's hat. "Wow," he breathed. Johan shuck his head. "You need to hide out on the balcony."

"Why?" Judai asked.

"Hiro's here."

"What!?"

"Yeah. Now get on the balcony and hide behind the wall."

Judai did as he was told and Johan hid all of Judai's belongings under the bed. Hiro knocked on the door and entered the Judai free room. "Well I must say I will most likely be recommending you for the position," Hiro said with a great big smile.

Johan was really shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Johan was pleased with what he heard. Once he was Chieff of Medicine he would be able to change some of the unfair rules and be with Judai, with no one judging them.

"Thank you," Johan said shaking Hiro's hand. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. I'll let myself out."

"Okay."

Once Hiro had left, Johan went onto the balcony to get Judai. He picked Judai up. Judai wrapped his legs around Johan's shoulders. "What did he say?" Judai asked.

"You right now might just be looking at the Future Chief of Medicine," Johan smirked.

"That's great," Judai exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you. And I think it deserves an reward."

Johan smirked and carried Judai to the bedroom. Johan put Judai down and there they stood making out for a good few minutes. They pulled away pretty soon. "Are you sure about this Judai-Chan?" Johan asked, worry in his voice.

Judai nodded. "I trust you, Johan-Kun," Judai stated.

Johan smiled. He placed his hands under the dress. Judai gasped. Johan's hands are so cold. Johan began to kiss Judai's neck as his hands traveled up Judai's legs and stopped at his underwear. Judai's breath became short, harsh pants. Johan pulled Judai's underwear down to his ankles. Johan looked at the underwear and laughed. "You wore a thong?" he laughed.

Judai blushed. "It went well with the dress," Judai said.

Johan placed Judai lying on his back, on the bed. Judai sat up and undid Johan's belt and slipped it off. Next he unbutton and unzipped Johan's pants. Judai took moment before he pulled then off Johan. Johan wore no boxers and, in front of Judai, stood Johan's proud erection. Judai blushed deeper. "You like what you see?" Johan asked seductively.

"Yes," Judai answered. "And it looks delicious." He said taking Johan into his mouth. Judai ran his tounge along Johan's eight inch manhood. He licked the tip before taking Johan into his mouth again and began to suck hard. Johan threw his head back. "Yes," he screamed in pleasure. "Judai, I'm gonna-" Johan came into Judai's mouth. Judai coughed as most of it spilled down his thought. Johan pulled himself out. "Are you okay?"

Judai nodded. "You taste as good as you look," Judai said. Johan pushed Judai down gently and crawled ontop of him.

Johan reached for a tube of cream on his nioght stand. He coated his manhood in the cream before placing himself at Judai's entrance. Judai breathed slowly. He knew what was coming next. "I'll be gentle," Johan said. Johan started to push into Judai slowly. Judai gasped. He was in pain. "You okay?" Johan said.

Judai shook his head. "It hurts," he cried. Johan leaned down and kissed the crying brunette passionately. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck as he pushed himself all the way in. Johan pulled away from the kiss and gave Judai a few moments to get used to the new sentsation. Johan undid a few of the buttons to the nurses uniform to reveal the creamy chest underneath. Johan kissed and nipped at the skin in front of him. Judai moaned loudly. Johan started his slow thursts. Judai moaned and groaned. "Faster," he cried. Johan complied. He thursted faster into Judai and found his sweet spot. Judai cried out in pleasure. Johan repeatedly hit that spot.

"Johan-Kun," Judai cried as he came.

Johan followed a few minutes later. Johan collasped nextg to Judai. Judai kissed him passionately. "That was amazing," he panted. "Can we do it again, but this time with all our clothes off?"

Johan sat up and took his shirt off as Judai took the nurses uniform, socks and hat off.

Johan sat underneath Judai and Judai sat on Johan's erection. Judai strated to move up and down on Johan. Johan moaned and Judai groaned. Judai wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and kissed him passionately. Johan's hand stroked Judai's manhood in time with his thrusts. Judai screamed as he came for the second time. Johan came soon after. The both laid down on the bed. Johan pulled the sheets over them. "How was that?" Johan asked kissing Judai's nose. "Judai-Chan."

"The best night of my life," Judai said kissing Johan's lips. "Johan-Kun."

"I love you," they both whispered before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

WOW! I hoped you liked that lemon. Boy that was fun to right.

Johan and Judai: We had the most fun.

Please review and tell me what you thought about that lemon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you everyone who review. Everyone thank you for the complements. There are only a few chapters left of what I had planned. Sorry, but there you go.

Please read and review!!

--

Johan woke up the next morning to the sunlight hitting his face. Johan felt something warm and soft on his chest. Judai. Johan kissed Judi's nose before moving out of his grip to pull on some clothes. Judai shifted aroung uncomfortable. He grapped a pile of pillows and stopped. "Johan," he whispered in his dreams.

Johan laughed lightly. So cute, he thought. Johan went into the kitchen to make some coffee. With the coffee in hand, Johan went onto the balcony. "Good morning," his neighbour greeted him.

Johan turned around to the balcony next to him and saw Marufuji Ryo. "Good morning Ryo," Johan smiled. "Sleep well?"

"I only got a few hours sleep," Ryo said looking at Johan with an angery look. "Too much banging."

Johan gulped. "Oh really? Was the sercret girlfriend over last night?"

"No. It was coming from your apartment."

"Sorry."

"So, I guess you and your boyfriend finally took that next step."

"Yeah. It was good."

"I could hear."

Johan and Ryo smirked. "Johan who you talking to?" a sleppy Judai asked walking outside. "Morning."

Johan kissed Judai on the lips. Judai was wearing some of Johan's clothes since he didn't know what nJohan had done with his. Ryo coughed to their attention. "I'm still here you know," he said in annoyence.

"Sorry," Johan apologised. "Judai this is Ryo, Ryo this is my boyfriend Judai.

"Nice to meet you," Judai said waving.

"Like wise," Ryo replied sipping his coffee.

Johan turned to Judai. "Would you do me a fovour?" he asked. Judai nodded. "Could you change the sheets, and if you do we could take a shower together?"

Judai rushed inside. "Change the sheet," he said changing the sheets.

"He sure is a catch," Ryo stated. "I'm sure your very happy together."

"I'm up for a promotion at the hospital," Johan sighed sadly.

"Why do you seem sad then? That's great news."

"If the hospital knew Judai and I were dating then I would get fired."

"That's terrible."

"Hey your one of our patience and your DATING one of the nurses yourself. She can get fired to if they knew."

"Yes but we're not being stalked by Jun'ichi."

Johan shrUgged. "True."

"Johan I'm finished. Shower time!" Judai yelled from the bathroom.

Johan snirckered. "Got to go," he said running for the bathroom.

Ryo sighed. "Idiots."

--

"Hey," Judai said tapping Emily's shoulder. "I got your uniform."

Emily turned around and took the bag of Judai. "Thanks," she smiled. "So I have a source that tells me that you and Johan are an item."

Judai blushed. "Not so loud," he said.

"Am I right?"

"Yes. Please don't tell anyone."

"My lips are sealed."

Emily ran of poking her tounge out at Judai. Judai blushed. "How does she know?" he asked himself.

"Hey Judai," a familar voice from this morning greeted.

Judai turned around and saw Ryo. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"I have a chack up today to see how my procress is doing," Ryo shrugged.

"A check up? On what?"

"I have an heart condition. I've had since I was in my early twenties."

"How old are you know?"

"Twenty-eight, pushing twenty-nine soon."

"Wow, you're only two years older then me, and one year older then Johan."

Judai looked at his watch. "Sorry, I got to go," he said running to Johan's office.

--

Judai sat on Johan's lap as Johan kissed his neck. Judai moaned louded and threw his head back. "That's soooo nice Johan," Judai purred.

Johan kissed Judai passionately. Judai pulled away and started to lick Johan ear. Johan purred at Judai's actions. "J-J-Johan?" a voice from the door came.

The couple looked at the doorway. There was Hiro. "To my office," he demanded. "Now!"

Judai looked at Johan worried. "We're in for it now," he said tears forming in the corner of his brown eyes. "Oh Johan."

Judai cried into shoulder. "I'm sorry ."

"Come on. Lets go," Johan said taking Judai's hand.

--

"I'm very dissapointed in you Johan," Hiro said rubbing his head. "How long has this been going on for?"

"Five months," they said in unison.

"I'm afraid I have no choice," Hiro began. "Johan even though you are our best doctot, I'm sorry to say you're suspended!"

"What about me?" Judai asked.

"You will continue work Judai. You've only been here ten months."

--

Judai and Johan sat quietly in Johan's apartment. "Johan," Judai whispered.

Johan stared at Judai," Yes?"

"No matter what happens remember I love you, Judai-Chan."

"I love you too, Johan-Kun."

--

Johanis suspended!! Oh no!!

How will they get though this?

With the next chapter being up.

I'll update soon."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who review. Everyone thank you for the complements. Please read and review!!

--

Judai sat on Johan's lap cuddling into his chest. "Oh Johan," he whispered. "So much has happened today. Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I'm not sure if there is," Johan stated. "But I know we can think of something."

Judai sighed and kissed his lover deeply. Johan kissed back passionately. Johan placed Judai flat on the couch. Judai moaned loudly as Johan began to kiss down his neck, "That's good," he moaned.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Johan yelled getting off Judai. Judai sat up Ryo and Emily walked though the door.

"Hey," Emily waved.

"We're here to help," Ryo said.

"What?" Johan asked.

Judai looked at them with hope in his eyes. "Thank you," he cried, hugging them both.

"Ok so the first thing we need to do is get everyone in the hospital on your side," Ryo said sitting down.

"Which is easy because everyone respects you, alot," Emily stated.

"We have a patition going around. Everyone is going around getting it sign as we speak."

"You guys thought of alot in one day," Johan said.

"Well I didn't graduate top of my class for nothing," Ryo laughed.

Emily grabbbed a pillow and threw it at Ryo's head, and it hit the target, Ryo went flying backwards. "Shut it and let's carry on!" she yelled. "Judai we suggest you take the week off."

"What, why?" he exclaimed.

"Hiro will keep a very close eye on you and Jun'ichi is still after you," Emily warned. "And it's better if you stick with Johan during this time."

"Fine," Judai sighed.

"Stay off the premises too," Ryo said rubbing his head.

"You guys aren't giving us much choice, are you?" Johan asked.

"No," Emily and Ryo said in unision.

"Listen you guys we'll take of everything," Emily smiled.

Ryo pulled out two tickets from his pocket, "I brought you these," he said.

Johan took the tickets. On them was a ship and inprinted on it was "Lover's Cruise! For the time of you life!" Johan's mouth fell open. "Wow," he managed. "You rock," he said hugging Ryo. "Thanks for this."

"It fine," Ryo said pushing Johan away before Judai got jealous. "You two enjoy yourselves, that's all I'm going to say."

Judai was ready to cry again. "We'll see you guys later," Ryo said standing up.

Once Ryo and Emily had left Judai and Johan hugged each other. "This is great," Johan chimed. "Me getting suspended may just be the greatest thing that's ever happened."

"We better start packing then," Johan suductively, "in the bedroom."

"Race you there," Judai said running to the bedroom.

Johan ran after him, trying to grab his ass.

"Oh Johan," and "Harder and Faster," was heard for about three hours.

"There at it again," Ryo said in his apartment.

"Yeah, I know," Emily said lying next him. "I wonder how you ever get any sleep."

"Ear plugs," Ryo shurgged. "And the thought of you moaning-"

"Watch it!" Emily yelled. "They still don't know about us."

"Hey they're having some fun," Ryo said kissing Emily's neck.

"They'll find out," Emily blushed.

"Who cares?" Ryo said pushing Emily flat on the bed.

"Fine," Emily said. "But once we're done-"

"I haven't been with you for a week, I think it's going on all night."

Emily laughed.

--

"That was great," Johan panted.

"You're telling me," Judai said. "Wait for the cruise then we can do that every night."

"I know," Johan moaned just thinking about it. "I can't wait."

Then they heard a banging. They looked next door. "Ryo must be with his girlfriend," Johan said.

"Who cares?" Judai said passionately kissing Johan. "Want to come over mine tomorrow and help _pack_?"

Johan nodded tackling Judai to the bed again. "I love you, Judai-Chan."

"I love you too, Johan-Kun."

--

I thought that was cute.

A.N

If your wondering Ryo (Zane) x Emily is Hopeshipping.

Hell Kaiser (Dark Zane) x Emily is legacyshipping

(Hope you don't mind this couple.)

Reader's Challange

Will you review in time? Will your review get me to put up the next chapter by Friday? If I get enough reviews I will. Will you review for the good of Hospital Romance?


	8. Chapter 8

Please enjoy!

It's Cruise Time

Lemons thoughout the cruise!! (They're really horny.)

--

Judai stared at their room on the cruise ships. ""Wow," he gasped. "This is our room for the next week."

"Sure is," Johan said flopping onto the King size bed. "Come on, Judai-Chan." Johan patted the bed, for Judai to join him.

Judai crawled ontop of Johan. Judai leaned to Johan's ear and purred. "Oh, Johan-Kun," Judai moaned as he started to grind into Johan.

Johan moaned loudly. "You're becoming a pro at this," Johan said. He pulled Judai into a love-filled, passionate kiss. He turned them over, so he was on top. Judaii started to move his hips faster. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"The welcome party is going to start soon," the captain's voice came from the other side of the door.

Johan moved off Judai pulling away from the kiss. Judai whined. "Let's skip the party," Judai suggested. "Come on it'll be so much fun. We can try those positions you want too try."

"Sorry," Johan apologised. "Can we still do those positions later?"

Judai sighed as he stood up. "We'll see," he smirked.

--

"Welcome one, and all," the captain said holding up his glass. "I hope you all enjoy this one week on pleasure. I hope you lovers enjoy the cruise and come back agian."

Judai sat closely to Johan with his hand on Johan's leg. "I know our time will be_ pleasurable_," Judai whispered suductively.

Johan growled. Johan kissed down Judai's neck. "Want to run back to the roo?" Judai asked.

"Positions?" Johan replied.

"Fine," Judai said. "Let's just go."

Johan grabbed Judai's hand and they ran back to their room.

--

Johan unbuckled his belt and threw it along the floor. Judai was helping take his shirt off. Johan lifted his arms to make it easier. Judai completely took the shirt off he kissed Johan full on the lips. Johan grabbed Judai's bottom, and squeezed it. Judai yelped inside into the kiss. Johan pushed Judai flat on the bed. "Hurry up Johan-Kun," Judai begged. "I want to make love. All night."

"An all nighter?" Johan asked. "My, my Judai-Chan, a little desparate are we?"

"Yes," Judai moaned as he threw his head back suductively.

Johan could feel himself getting himself harder. He pounced on his horny brunette. Johan pulled down Judai's pants and boxers. Johan growled at the site. Judai blushed and covered himself with his hands. "Everytime we do this you act like a virgin," Johan laughed pulling away Judai's hands. Johan moved down and liked Judai's manhood. Judai moaned loudly. Johan took all of his boyfriend into his mouth. Johan sucked hard on Judai. Judai grabbed the sheets underneath him. "Johan," he screamed as he came.

Johan looked up at Judai, who was panting harshly. "Hold your legs open," Johan commanded. Judai complied. He lifted his legs and held them in place. Johan placed three fingers at Judai's entrance. "I hope you get a lot of pleasure out of this."

"Oh I will," Judai panted.

Johan placed one finger inside of Judai. Judai gasped. Johan slowly add a second finger. Judai's grip on his legs became tighter, so tight you could see blood. "Come on," Johan smirked. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do," Judai screamed. "This is so pleasureable!"

Johan added his last finger. Judai breathe became harsh and short. "Come on put that rock hard cock in me all ready," Judai yelled.

"If you want," Johan said replacing his fingers with his manhood. Judai threw his head back. Johan smirked.

"Thrust," Judai commanded. Johan did what he was commanded. He made his thrust fast and hard. Judai's head was hitting off the head board. Judai moaned his lover's name as he came.

"Judai," Johan moaned as he came deep inside Judai.

Johan pulled out and sat up. "On your knees," Johan said kissing Judai. "Now. You said we could do different positions."

Judai turned over and got onto his knees. Johan entered Judai again. Judai gripped onto the sheets again. "Johan," he panted as Johan started thrusting.

Johan reached inbetween them and started pumping Judai's manhood in time with his thrusts. Soon they came again for the second time.

They laid down after the second time for a while to catch their breath. "I love Johan-Kun," Judai whispered.

"I love you too, Judai-Chan," Johan said kissing Judai's forehead.

"I don't think I can handle an all nighter," Judai stated stroking Johan's hair. "But then again making love to you is always amazing."

"Oh Judai," Johan whispered before kissing Judai again.

Johan and Judai fell asleep and had peaceful dreams.

--

There you go. Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I love you all. I know I haven't updated in a while. Been in a slump. I got a level 5 in my SATs (English writing) and I wasn't to happy. But I'm back and better the ever! Thanks for still reading this far. Not long to go. Please read and ENJOY!!

--

"You all know the plan?" Emily asked the group of nurses. They all nodded their heads. "Then let's go!"

Alll the nurses ran down the hallways to treat their patince. "Emily," Emily turned and saw Ryo standing behind her with a clip broad. "Ready to hit the town?"

"I hope this works," she sighed sadly.

Ryo hugged Emily. "It will," he assured. "It needs to."

--

Judai stretched as he placed his towel down on the sunbed. Johan sat next to him. He loves Judai he truely does and only wishes they could spend more time together, and not just a week. Judai moved to his lover's lap. "I had fun last night," he purred. "I have a feeling we woke up a few cabins though."

"Why do you say that?" Johan asked confused. Then he relized. Everyone was giving them funny looks. "I see why."

Judai shrugged. "Forget them. Thsi is a lovers' curise and we're lovers."

"You make a very good point."

Judai laughed as Johan kissed his nose.

--

"Sir," Emily called stopping a man. "Please sign this potition to get Doctor Anderson Johan back into the hospital."

The man was furious. "What happened to him?" he asked. "I'm Mr. Nako I have to see Doctor Anderson tomorrow."

"He is currently in a relationship with nurse Judai and has been suspended because of it," Emily answer.

Mr.Nako smiled and pulled out a business card. "I think it's important I tell you that I'm a lawer. If you want we can take Hiro to court for un-needed suspenion."

"We can do that?"

"Of course. Now give me that patient." Mr.Nako signed the patient. "Call me anytime."

Ryo rushed over to Emily when he heard Mr.Nako's sentence. "He better not have been flirting with you," Ryo warned. " 'Call me anytime,' if I get my hands on him-"

"Ryo he just said we can take Hiro to court," Emily smiled. "For un-needed suspension."

Ryo almost fell back at the news. "We can?"

Emily nodded. "Looks like we have a plan B."

--

Johan wrapped his arms around Judai's waist. "Hurry and get dressed for dinner," Johan moaned. "There'll be friend shrimp there."

"Well if you let me go..I'll be done in a second," Judai said sounding annoyed. Johan let go unwillingly. "There done."

Johan grabbed Judai's hand. "Good, now lets go. The sooner we get back the sooner we can make so steamy love."

Judai smirked. "We don't have to go out." Hhe pushed Johan to the bed and kneelt down to his manhood.

Johan smiled at Judai's dirty mind.

--

I think that should get to the point. Sorry it's short but I just wanted to get this updated.

Please review and let me know what you think. Got any ideas on how to make this longer let me know. I think my writer's block is coming back.

P.S I just thought I let you know about my knew Spiritshipping story. Dueling and the City. I you haven't already checked it out please do.

Well that's all from me.

Please keep reading. You won't regret it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took a while but I was preparing for my GCSE Scieince exam. Please read and review. Also ENJOY!

--

Judai turned and faced Johan. He smiled happily. A single strand of hair was in his lover's eyes. Judai smiled and moved it across. Johan smiled and turned to face Judai. "The cruise is over," he said in disspointment. "We had fun though right?"

Judai frowned. He leaned up and kissed Johan passionatly. "What's going to happen now?" He asked. "Do you think the others came up with a plan."

"Of course," Johan smiled. "They are our friends. They'll do anything for us."

--

Emily contiued typing on her laptop in Johan's office. She had started using it whilst Johan and Judai were enjoying the cruise. A younger nurse, Rei walked in. "I have the patition," she smiled proudly.

Emily highed fived Rei. "Great when Johan and Judai come in this afternoon everyone will make a stand and Hiro will just have to give Johan that promotion," she cheered.

Ryo walked in smiling. "So everything is ready?" He asked.

The patition was sitting on the desk. Waiting to be handed over. Emily looked down at her watch. "I think we ought to go and get Johan and Judai," she suggested.

"Come on," Ryo said.

"Look up for us Rei, Thanks," Emily smiled following.

As they went to get Judai and Johan, Rei closed the door, but forgot one important detail. Jun'ichi smirked to himse;f as he entered the door. He saw the patition lying on the table. He picked up the patition and carried to the shreader. _The job is mine now, _he thought.

--

Johan and Judai waved as they saw Ryo and his car. "Hey guys," Ryo waved. "How was the cruise?"

Judai blushed madly. "It was amazing," he answered.

"Very erotic," Johan smirked.

Ryo sighed. Emily stuck her head out of the window. "Get in for goodness sakes," she exclaimed. "I'm sick of this."

The two lovers got into the car. Ryo got into the drivers seat. "You didn't have to yell at them," he sighed sadly.

"Sorry," Emily apologised. "It's just I wish it was us on that cruise."

"I know it was for our anniversary but we had to do it. It was for the good of the hospital. We'll go next time. I promise."

"You better."

"Besides when Johan is the head of the hospital you and I can let this secret out and finally plan that wedding."

"I'd kiss you but Johan and Judai are in the car."

Johan and Judai couldn't hear the conversation becasue the radio speakers were right by them. Johan held Judai's hand as they reached the hospital. "Here we are," Ryo smirked.

Johan gasped at the entrance. There stood Jun'ichi. Emily ran out of the car for Johan's office. There was shreaded paper everywhere. The patition?

Judai and Johan ran for the room. Johan couldn't believe it. Their plan was ruined. No he would get fired, permently. No promotion, no job and no Judai.

--

What did you think? I'm sorry it took long. Exams drive me nuts. Please read and review and I will up date another two times this week.


	11. Chapter 11

New chapter for all of you Fans.

Thank you for the reviews please enjoy.

--

The gang couldn't belive it. The patition was ruined. Emily reached into her pocket for a card. She dialed the number. "You guys gather the rest of the nurses," Emily said to Judai and Ryo. "Please. Johan you and me are goin somewhere. Ryo I'm taking the car."

Ryo couldn't believe it when Emily kissed him on the lips. Emily pulled Johan out of the room. Ryo's eyes widened. Judai looked back and forth. "What did I miss?"

"Oh shut it," Ryo demanded. "Were going to go and gather all of the nurses who orignally signed the petition."

"What's that going to do?" Judai asked as they went to gather everyone.

"Something!" _Hopefully._

--

Johan smiled as his patient worked to the car with him. "I'm glad to help you Dr. Anderson," the patient smiled.

"Thank you for giving Emily your card, Mr. Nako," Johan smirked. "You're going to save my career."

Emily stuck her head oiut of the chair. "Would you too get the bloody hell in here?" She yelled. "I just call Ryo and it turns out Hiro knows what were up!"

Mr. Nako and Johan ran into the car. Emily forgot the speed limit and drove straight for the hospital.

--

Rei made sure that a second petition went around for extra precaution. Ryo took the petition off her and stood on the desk. Everyone looked at him, ready to listen. "We all know that Johan is a respectful man," Ryo began. "But he is being suspened for simply being in a relationship with a nurse. Nurse Yuki Judai. Both are friends of mine and I believe that this is disrespectful what happened to Johan." Everyone nodded in agreement. "So we gathered you to make a stand against Hiro. Johan is not being offered the job as Chief of Medince. So we need your help, and if not, I kind of know whose dating who anyway. I have my sources."

"Johan can change the rules so that we can see each other with no problems," Judai explained, crying. "Think about it. I know it's difficult to date someone you work with but should it matter as long as your in love?"

"No," Everyone chanted.

Johan and Emily soon arrived in the hospital waiting room, with Nako. Emily threw Ryo's keys and a slip of paper to him. "A ticket?" He yelled. "What!? Em, you said you wouldn't get another one if I let you use the car!"

"Talk about it later!" Emily exclaimed. _I'm so dead!_

"Thank you everyone," Johan smiled. "Making this stand will diffently change Hiro's mind about relationships."

"I don't think so," Came Jun' ichi's voice.

Mr. Nako smirked and walked up to Hiro. "I'm Mr. Nako," he introduced. "And I'm here to discuss you suspending Mr. Anderson. And just so you know, you can be taken to court over this."

"I'm listening," Hiro said.

"First of all we want a reason for suspending Anderson over a relationship," Mr. Nako demanded.

Hiro sighed as Johan and Judai clung to each other. "I was in a releationship before, with a nurse. It turned out she got pregnant with my child, unfortantly what happened was that she was in a road accident and died. This effected not only me but collegues around me. I lashed out and I was fired. So I decided I wouldn't let it happen here."

"By the way, can I just say?" Emily asked raising her hand.

"Yes," Hiro asked.

"Not only am I, but other nurses and doctors are in a relationship with other nurses or doctors or in fact, with patients," Emily blurted. "So what would you do about that? You can't fire us all. We're the best damn hospital Domino has got to offer."

"Will you drop the charges if I make Johan the Chief of Medince?" Hiro asked.

"Yes!" Everyone chanted.

"Alright then fine," Hiro laughed. "I guess you all have proven hospital romances aren't so bad."

Everyone in the hospital cheered. Johan grabbed Judai and kissed him deeply. "I have something to tell you by the way," Judai confessed.

"What is it Judai?" Johan asked.

"I'm pregnant," Judai smiled happily.

Johan hugged Judai tightly.

From now on Johan and Judai could be a happy family , also, becasue of them romance was allowed to back into the lives of all the nurses and doctors. And the hospital was soon to have a new little member to the team.

--

This is the last chapter. (Enter crying)

But if I get enough requests then I will put up a sequel to this if you want it so much. And if so then I will update it ever Monday and Thursday.

Please review.


End file.
